


Секреты

by ToraTallium



Series: Eternity: Tomorrow Never Knows [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то в самом начале знакомства Арона и Сая, когда последний еще не был вторым комендантом, Лиддел вспомнил о своей матери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секреты

_Мне мама тихо говорила:_  
 _"Зачем ты отчий дом оставил?"_  
 _Ловил жар-птицу в высоком небе -_  
 _Упал на камни я без сил._  
Ф. Киркоров, «Мне мама тихо говорила»  


– Мне мама тихо говорила... – неожиданно начал петь Сай, но почти сразу криво ухмыльнулся, – ничего мне мать никогда не говорила.

– Совсем ничего? – Арон перевел взгляд от каких-то бумажек на Лиддела, покачал головой и отодвинул кипу документов в сторону.

Полукровка пришел в «Дом Скорби» сам, всего пару лет назад. Либерманн тогда долго сомневался, стоит ли принимать его в организацию – слишком явно чувствовалось, насколько поспешным было решение для самого Сая. Но уже через пару месяцев стало понятно, что они не прогадали – парень искренне загорелся идеей и полностью погрузился в работу.

Подружились с Ароном они лишь полгода назад во время какого-то пустякового задания. И все равно у грешника ушло много времени, чтобы хоть немного его разговорить.

– Совсем. Она демоница, ушла от отца, когда мне даже пары месяцев не было.

Это оказалось для Либерманна новостью – до сих пор он, как и остальные адепты организации, считал Сая простым золотым драконом. «Надо же, – думал комендант – неужели он начал мне доверять? Опрометчиво, но лестно».

– Но ведь ты вступил в организацию не из-за семьи? Судя по тому, что мне удалось узнать, – на этих словах Лиддел снова ухмыльнулся, ничуть не удивленный, – ты был вполне доволен своей жизнью с отцом.

– Разве я плохо работаю?

– Пожалуй, ты работаешь слишком хорошо.

– Неважно, почему я вступил в организацию, – неожиданно резко ответил Сай, желая закрыть неприятную для него тему, – никогда не думал, что это имеет значение.

«Впредь не стану делать поспешных выводов», – Арон вздохнул. Дракон с прищуром смотрел на него, словно решая что-то для себя.

– Я не из-за интересов «Дома» спрашиваю, а из собственного любопытства. При нашей первой встрече мне показалось, что ты скорее выступал бы против идей нашей организации.

– Даже если бы мы были знакомы пять десятков лет, а не какие-то жалкие два года, я не стал бы доверять тебе настолько, Арон. У меня нет матери, к которой можно было бы вернуться, а с отцом наши дороги разошлись. Ловил жар-птицу... не поймал. Большего тебе знать не нужно. Надеюсь, мы закрыли эту тему.

Дракон покинул комендантскую до того, как Арон успел хоть что-то сказать в ответ. 

В мыслях грешник перебрал множество вариантов, но какой из них был хоть чуть верным — узнать ему так и не удалось.


End file.
